Lopunny
Lopunny, labeled, The Slut started out as a Buneary and eventually evolved into Lopunny. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega and Team Magnezone. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Shaymin. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen and Team Lopunny. She will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Rabbit Pokemon *Type: Normal **Mega Type: Normal/Fighting *Height: 3'11" **Mega Height: 4'03" *Weight: 73.4 **Mega Weight: 62.4 lbs *Ability: Cute Charm **Mega Ability: Scrappy *Nature: Sassy *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 5 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves **Ice Punch **Attract ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Buneary started out on Team Regirock with; Magby, Shellos, Starly, Slakoth, Gible, Cherubi, Houndour, Spiritomb and Ponyta. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; Buneary was one of the jumpers for her team. In Dodge Berry; Buneary competes in the third and final match with; Shellos, Starly, Houndour and Ponyta. In The Scary Outdoors; Buneary along with; Cherubi, Starly and Magby go to find food. They all evolve to Lopunny, Cherrim, Staravia and Magmar respectively. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; She competes in a Double Battle alongside Spiritomb against Team Regice's; Clefairy and Jigglypuff. Sadly, they lose to the BFFs. In Are You Scared Now?; Lopunny faces her worst fear, being unattractive. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai; Lopunny decides to take a break on New Moon Island and falls right into Purugly's plan. Darkrai puts Lopunny to sleep and later an enraged Gabite finds her. Later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony; Lopunny and Gabite are in the Bottom 2, but it's Lopunny who gets the boot. Lopunny becomes the 8th camper voted off and lands in 35th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Lopunny's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Nelly Furtado's "Maneater" Gallery Lopunny Pokedex 3D.png|Lopunny in Pokedex 3D Lopunny mega kalos back.png|Mega Lopunny's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generation Lopunny mega kalos.png|Mega Lopunny's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generation Lopunny kalos back.png|Lopunny's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh generation Lopunny kalos.png|Lopunny's sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generation Lopunny mega party.png|Mega Lopunny's party sprite for Sixth and Seventh generation Lopunny kalos overworld.png|Lopunny's party sprite from the Fifth and Fourth generations Lopunny unova.png|Lopunny's front sprite from Unova Lopunny unova back.png|Lopunny's back sprite from Unova Lopunny unova back.gif|Lopunny's animted sprite from Unova Lopunny unova.gif|Lopunny's front animated sprite from Unova Lopunny mega shuffle.png|Mega Lopunny in Pokemon Shuffle Lopunny shuffle.png|Lopunny in Pokemon Shuffle Lopunny rumble.png|Lopunny in Pokemon Rumble Lopunny HGSS overworld.png|Lopunny's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Lopunny pokepark.png|Lopunny in Poke Park Lopunny pr.png|Lopunny in Pokemon Ranger Lopunny md2.png|Lopunny in Mystery Dungeon 2 Lopunny md tile.png|Lopunny's Mystery Dungeon tile Lopunny sinnoh back.png|Lopunny's back sprite from the Fourth Generation Lopunny HGSS.png|Lopunny's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Lopunny platinum 2.png|Lopunny's sprite in Pokemon Platinum Lopunny sinnoh 1.png|Lopunny's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Lopunny Ultra Prism.png|Lopunny's card in the Ultra Prism expansion Lopunny premiere card.png|Lopunny's Premiere card Lopunny legends awakened.png|Lopunny's card in the Legends Awakened expansion Lopunny POP series.png|Lopunny's card in the Pop Card expansion Lopunny supreme victors.png|Lopunny's card in the Supreme Victors expansion Lopunny arceus.png|Lopunny's card in the Arceus Expansion Lopunny boundaries crossed.png|Lopunny's card in the Boundaries Crossed expansion Lopunny flashfire.png|Lopunny's card in the Flash Fire expansion Lopunny mega anime.png|Mega Lopunny in the Pokemon anime Lopunny anime.png|Lopunny in the Pokemon anime Lopunny manga.png|Lopunny in the Pokemon manga Lopunny OA.png|Lopunny's Original Art for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Lopunny mega OA.png|Mega Lopunny's Original Artwork in Pokemon X and Y Mega Lopunny.png|Mega Lopunny's Dream World Art 428Lopunny Dream.png|Lopunny's Dream World Art lopunny anime model.png|Lopunny's model for the Pokemon Anime Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:Team Captains Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Magnezone Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Lopunny Category:Team Electivire